Silver Haze
by ElleEstNouvelle
Summary: Sakura is enjoying her day off on her own, when a new companion arrives makes it even better. Short one-shot.


Breath in.  
Hold.  
Keep holding.  
And breath out.

She closed her eyes, it always felt so good when she did. It was one those those days. Those rare days where she'd sit home, game controller in hand and a reefa hanging from her lips. Now Sakura Haruno was no pot head. Between medical school and work, she didn't have the time or money to be a pothead. But it was still nice to relax sometimes.

That vibrating sensation when it finally hits, the coolness that spread through her body, and when she closed her eye..ohh..that feeling. It was indescribable.

She opened her eyes again to focus on the shooting game. It was fun. Friday night at home, silver haze and cod. It was simple. And she always appreciated simplicity.

Just as the round finished she heard a knock. Quickly getting up she checked who it was and decided there was no need for any febreze. She opened the door with a smile that might have been too excited but she didn't care. Not right now as she was at her highest peak.

He knocked on the door and barely waited a minute before it opened, revealing a bright childlike smile. The smile that always stirred something in his stomach and made him brain stop for 5 seconds.

"Shika. Come in" he did just that and smirked when he breathed in. "I see you're enjoying your day off" he said taking off his coat and placing it on the hanger near the door.

"Yup. You wanna enjoy it with me?" She said with a slightly too seductive voice, but he knew she didn't mean it to be. He watched her return to her couch picking up the brown stick and lighting it with her pink lighter. She looked so sexy when she did that. Her half lidded eyes beautifully reflecting the fire. Her lips releasing the thick smoke after holding it in for so long. He liked to call her a dragon. There was no way he could take such a large puff and not cough out a lung. Her on the other hand...

"You planning on standing there all day or are you gonna hit this?" Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts and he realized how seductive that sounded too. _'Probably wasn't a good idea to come here'._

He knew her since high school, but they never really talked. After graduation they ended up going to the same university, her for the medical program and him for engineering. They started hanging out and grew very close. She didn't spend much time with Naruto and sasuke anymore. All he knew was she got into a fit with the Uchiha, Naruto took his side and that was the end of it. She never went very deep into it and he was fine with that. Just meant that he had her all to himself. _'As it should be'._

He walked over and sat next to her. He accepted the blunt and took a drag out of it. It was smooth, smoother than then any strain he ever tried. She started playing again telling him that they'd take turns, which he was fine with. As the game went on he took the time to look her over. She had on shorts and an oversized but thin hoodie. He was proud that only he got to see her like this. The smooth skin of her legs barely covered by the fabric, completely exposing the tattoo she'd gotten three years ago on impulse one drunken night. It was a black and grey deer with what seemed like necklaces hanging from its antlers. He wondered if maybe she'd been thinking of him when she told the tattoo artist what she wanted.

She had other tattoos, a cherry tree just above the deer that stretched across her back. A water color on her left arm, a detailed mandala stretching from her right shoulder blade to half her upper arm. And finally a tiny cat between her thumb and wrist. He found her quite alluring with a bathing suit on, exposing all her ink.

He didn't know when he started using "alluring" to describe her. He thought her "troublesome" when she first started reaching out to him. Then "calming" when he found how easily he could fall asleep on her lap. Then " beautiful" when she dragged him to a college party, "cute" when he slept over that night and saw her in her pj's. And finally alluring, perhaps when they went to the beach that one time with everyone from high school. _'Yea that must've been it'._

"Your turn." She tossed him the controller and sauntered into the kitchen. _'Munchies'_ he thought as the game started. He never really cared for shooting games, didn't seem productive nor relaxing. Just pointlessly chaotic. The little pinkette came back a couple minutes later with two plates of what seemed like shrimp Alfredo. At this he raised a brow which she answered by sticking out her tongue. He never wanted to kiss someone so bad in his entire life.

The round ended just as she emptied her plate. He watched her gulp down some water, and felt something when he saw a drop slide down from the corner of her mouth to her jaw and then her neck. He couldn't take his eyes off her wet lips as they parted from the now empty cup. "Thirsty?" He heard her ask.

"Yea" _but not for water._

He could still feel the high and almost regretted smoking so much. Almost. Because it was probably the only thing keeping him from jumping the girl who only considered him as a friend. He was just too gone to do anything that requires so much energy. They had stopped the game and opted to watch archer, her favorite show. She was laying down with her legs on his lap. He made sure to keep them from touching his groin. _'No good would come out of that...heh, phrasing'._

She suddenly got up and went to the kitchen, once again coming back with food, this time leftover pizza from yesterday. As he drank his juice his eyes travelled to her lips again and this time he couldn't keep it in.

Taking the cup from her and setting it on the table, he threw one hand around her waist and gripped her thigh with the other. He kissed her, hard. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner. He heard her whimper, out of pleasure or protest he didn't know, but it only caused to arouse him more. Feeling his need for air he broke the kiss, and hesitantly met her eyes. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

 **Lust.**

Pure lust shone through those brilliant eyes and he brought his lips to her neck making her whimper and moan. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her squirm under his touch and plead for more. He realized that no strain could ever make him feel the way he felt right now, with her.

 **Hey guys. Ok so thank you for reading this ~ hope you liked it! Please lemme know what you thought. I have some other stories saved and ready to go but I wanted to see what kind of feedback I would get from this before uploading them. So thank you again!**


End file.
